


Date Night

by CBAngel



Category: Original characters - Fandom, original world - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Male/Male, Mention of Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Role-Play kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBAngel/pseuds/CBAngel
Summary: -Original Characters are used, they do not belong to me but to Decora-Chan on Deviantart. You should check them out, their art is fantastic plus they're really sweet to work with! :>Dylan is very obsessed with Marvel super heroes so when he sees his favorite hero has a new movie playing near him he decides to drag Nathaniel off with him to go see it.//how does one do summaries????





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decora-Chan on Deviantart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Decora-Chan+on+Deviantart).



Soft plucking at the bass strings echoed in the room, meeting a similar rhythm as fingers tapping on an iPad screen. A rather lazy but soothing melody to fill in the silence. Dylan glanced from his iPad's fluorescent screen to the other man in the room, his legs draping over Nat's lap lazily. The room had just a soft glow from the escaping sunlight through the curtains, nice and cozy in Nathan's opinion.   
   
"We should go see a movie," Dylan said, a slight lisp to his voice from his braces. The tanned man glanced Dylan's way, raising a brow as they didn't really go out in public together for various reasons. "Like, one of my hero movies came out, and like we could go see it," Dylan continued without the other man answering one way or another, "And I'll cover it, and all I want in return is full range tonight!" The black haired boy snickered as he wiggled his brows at the tattooed man.  
   
Nate grumbled as he rolled his eyes with a slight huff, "Whatever." With his slightly annoyed compliance Dylan grinned, showing off his braces in a way, as he sat up.  
   
"You'll enjoy the movie, babe, I promise," He snickered as he playfully punched Nat's upper arm, earning him another eye roll. 

That's stupid, what's with the pet name? Nathaniel silently thought to himself, they never used pet names, they weren't in that kind of relationship. "Fine," Nathan grumbled to the other guy's delight. The freckles on Dylan's cheeks seemed to dance as he smiled while getting up off the bed. 

"Awesome!" He snickered as he went over and snagged his shirt off Nathaniel's dresser, pulling it back on before heading towards the door with his iPad in his arms. "I'm gonna go put this on the charger and then we can head out," The boy continued talking while he was already heading for the door, slipping out into the hall.

Nat watched idly for a moment until the door closed behind the nerdy guy. Slowly and methodically he got up, letting his bass slip onto the bed while he went to change, or at least pull on some clean clothes considering all he had on at this point was a pair of jeans. 

As the tanned man finished getting ready he glanced out the window, slightly paranoid if he was being watched. He took a deep breath as he raked his fingers through his hair, shaking his head as he headed out. It wasn't long before he was greeted with the bubbly personality of the other man.

"This movie is gonna be hella cool," Dylan snickered as he bumped the taller of the two with his elbow, "And I can tell ya' who is who on our way to the theater." Nathan slightly groaned to himself though it was clear the other man didn't catch it as he started chattering away about the different heroes, who Captain America and Bucky were. The only hint that Nathan was really listening at all was the occasional nod or grumble as they walked.

At least it's almost night, Nathaniel thought to himself as he lit a cigarette to smoke on the way to the theater. At least it didn't bother Dylan too bad that he said something about it. He did like being around the more cheerful guy, he didn't get clingy or whine excessively when Nat wanted his space. Dylan didn't push Nat out of his comfort zone for the most part and that was seriously a nice break.

"Ah! Do you want popcorn or candy?" Dylan asked as Nat had flung the butt of his cigarette onto the sidewalk, stepping it out before following him in.

Nat shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't care one way or another. "Popcorn I guess," Nathaniel grumbled as he glanced towards the posters of the movies they were playing. He found the one that Dylan had been gushing about.

"Alright, stay here I'll get the tickets and popcorn," Dylan said with a wide grin before heading towards the concession stand. Nat sighed as he turned to look at the poster of the movie they were going to see. Captain America Civil War, right? Yeah, that was the movie. He squinted at the poster, he rose a brow as he found the blond superhero that Dylan seemed to be obsessed with. The dude seemed head over heels for the hero, though he guessed it was more of his "ideal" kinda guy.

Though as he was looking through the different characters he could hear the murmurs of people around him. He huffed trying to just focus on the poster rather than listening to the others, they just were annoying babbling. But he could hear the mentions hinting at him, the one with so many tattoos, how he looked out of place, 'was he really seeing that movie? But he doesn't look the type…' Nat just shoved his hands in his pockets trying to focus harder on the poster though there wasn't much more to see other than the faces of the different heroes.

"He's hot, huh?" Dylan chirped with the hint of his lips. Nat rolled his eyes trying to not show the fact he got startled slightly after trying to focus on everything but his surroundings. Dylan leaned up slightly and much more quiet than normal he murmured, "At some point you should dress up as him and let me ride your little captain~"

Nat just groaned as he shook his head muttering, "Seriously? Knock that off." That just made Dylan laugh as he tried to wiggle his brows but ended up laughing harder.

"Okay, okay a topic for another day," Dylan snorted before he lead the way to their seats. The perk of going to a less popular movie theater was that they got to pick their seats. With Dylan being in charge he ended up picking a seat off to the side in one of the further back rows just so he could watch people as they file in and do what he wanted.

Nat ended up sitting closer to the aisle with Dylan sitting between him and the wall. Dylan grinned at the idea of doing something dirty in the theater. But he sat there being a good boy in his mind waiting till at least the light dimming till it was off and the commercials starting. As the volume of the commercials turned up Dylan leaned closer to the brunette.

Dylan's hand moving past the popcorn and down towards the other man's crotch earning him a surprised groan and a look of 'What do you think you're doing?' Dylan gave him a coy grin and quietly lisped, "Let's have some fun before the movie starts. Think of it as a small gift of gratitude for coming with me."

"We're in public," Nat groaned in return, he couldn't really risk getting caught doing something like this in public of all things with his record being the way it was. "Dylan stop it," Nat groaned trying to look more stern than he normally already looked.

"Oh come on," Dylan slightly whined as he was already unzipping the other man's jeans. His hand slipping under the material and rubbing Nathaniel's dick with this coy grin playing on his lips. "Just relax and enjoy it," He purred though as he was about to slip his hand under Nat's boxers to rub the real thing is when Nat grasped his wrist giving him a serious look.

"Not in public," Nat huffed letting go of Dylan's wrist when it was clear that Dylan wouldn't push it further. Nathaniel just wiggled in his seat slightly zipping his jeans back up before sitting back up straight with his arms crossed over his lap now. It was clear even in the dark theater that Nat was clearly annoyed with the situation now.

"Sorry," Dylan slightly huffed as he looked back at the big screen. It didn't matter the movie started soon enough and he'd scooted forward sitting on the ledge of his seat eyes glued to the screen. Nat wasn't pissed with Dylan, but it still had annoyed the hell out of him. Dylan didn't have a record so he wasn't worried about getting caught, he could always pay off whatever fine he got. Nat on the other hand had a very large black smudge on his records so getting caught doing something like that would get him thrown back into prison, and he clearly didn't want that.

Nat watched the movie but wasn't awe-struck by it like Dylan was. It was interesting but defiantly not something he'd pick himself. Through the rest of the movie Dylan didn't try anything more, he was too busy watching the movie honestly. Once the movie ended Nat was about to get up when he was pulled back down by the nerdy guy.

"There's always an extra bit at the end," Dylan as he let go of Nat's wrist and defaulted to leaning forward onto the chair in front of him, his arms crossed on top of it with his chin resting on his arms. But during the extra scene he lit up and pretty much having what Nat would best describe as a nerd-gasm.

"Oh my god! Poor Steve, but the Spider-Man part! That was so cool," Dylan beamed as they got up and started for the exit. "And now poor Buck is frozen again, that stinks now that him and Cap were finally reconnecting," Dylan went on as he followed Nat out of the theater and onto the sidewalk once again. The cool air making Dylan shiver but not really acknowledge it. Nat on the other hand lit up a cigarette, letting the little ember end glow in the dusk.

This was comfortable in Nat's mind, the soft drowning of the other's voice going on and on, the calm and cool night air brushing against them. Nat gave the shorter male a side glance with a slight grin resting on his lips, just enjoying watching the other one being so animated as he talked about the movie and the heroes. The movie wasn't bad in the quiet male's opinion, though it wasn't one he'd seek out to watch again but wouldn't mind watching it again if Dylan tried to con him into watching again.

"But you know what, after watching this movie, I'm really in the mood to do you know what," Dylan snickered quietly leaning towards the taller male. Nat's cheeks only gently flushed at Dylan's words, not enough to make the nerdy boy to notice but enough to make Nat look away shaking his head.

"Keep it in your pants Dylan," Nat grumbled with a huff annoyed at the idea of talking about that stuff out in public even if everyone else was too bothered by themselves to notice what the two were talking about. It was then when he noticed what direction the shorter boy had been leading him, he stopped in his tracks as he shot the shorter boy a glare.

"What?!" Dylan shot with a smirk that gave away his true intentions, shattering his weak attempt at sounding like he had no idea what Nat was mad about. The pink glow from the sign behind him playing on Nat's features, the pink glow of the neon sign that hung in the adult toy store. "Oh, come on Nat, it'll be fun! I love looking at the weird toys and the parody porn is hilarious," Dylan whined, his lisp being more obvious as he did so.

"No, it's not. I don't like those places you know that," Nat grumbled clearly annoyed to hell and back even to the overly energetic boy. Dylan frowned, the night had been so much fun up to this point, he hated how annoyed the other got over the idea of just going into the shop.

"It's not that big of a deal," Dylan huffed, annoyed with the refusal.

"Whatever, you can go. I'm going home," Nat huffed as he reached up and flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette. Dylan just shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Nat walk away annoyed. It wasn't very often that Nat got this annoyed, or annoyed at all. Honestly it caught the boy off guard as he really wasn't used to Nat telling him no or really doing something like this. Usually he got his way and pushed Nat into doing what he wanted to do, no matter how annoying Nat probably thought it was.

So while Dylan was left alone he headed into the shop to pick up a few different things, new lube, a cool shirt which was always odd to find at sex shops, and a few other things. He figured that giving Nat time alone would be good, let him cool down for a while. Dylan was grateful though when he came back to the apartment, the lights were off, he assumed the others that resided in the apartment were either asleep or out, it was the weekend anyways.

He stopped in his room first, dropping the bag off there before bringing what he wanted with him before he headed quietly over to Nat's room. He quietly rasped his knuckles against Nat's door, once, twice, three times then he slipped into the other male's room.

Nat wasn't too surprised when the door opened and Dylan slipped into his room. "Alright, I'm sorry about earlier," Dylan said as he walked over to Nat, dropping the bag onto the bed in front of Nat. Nat raised a brow as he peeked in the bag. "Just to continue our fun, can we do some dress up tonight?" Dylan grinned.

"Why?" Nate huffed as he pulled out the stuff that Dylan had brought in. A pair of captain American briefs, a captain American shirt, the mask the Captain wears, and new lube. "I don't want to wear this mask," Nate huffed.

"But it'll be fun! Please," Dylan whined as he moved onto the bed, trying to act seductive as he reached over running his fingers along Nat's thigh. "The idea of riding the captain's dick is so exciting," Dylan purred, "I'll make sure you're having a good time." The nerdy boy wiggled his eyebrows to add to it.

Nat groaned but he guessed that Dylan was going to beg until once again he get's his way because that's the type of person he was. Nat should be used to this by now but he looked down watching Dylan's fingers tracing up his thigh.

"Fine," He huffed in agreement. He moved to get off the bed grabbing the very little clothing that Dylan had picked out for him. Again, the idea of wearing things like this during sex was stupid in Nat's opinion but he was just going to go with it for the other boy's sake.

"I wasn't sure what your sizes are so I kinda guessed," Dylan admitted as he laid back on the bed watching the tan man pull off his shirt, watching his muscles flex while he did the simple task was a turn on. Dylan closed his eyes as he relaxed, covering his eyes with his folded hands, he didn't want to end up with a hard on before he actually got to see the man dressed up like his favorite super hero. Yeah, he knew this was a bit childish and whatnot but he wanted to indulge himself while he had a partner who was actually quite fit and very attractive.

"I'm changed," Nat huffed looking down at himself. The clothes were a bit tight but not too uncomfortable that he absolutely hated it. The shirt hugged his chest, the briefs didn't leave much imagination to his size, which didn't seem to deter the other man as he was practically eating it up.

"Daaaamn Nat, that looks so hot on you," The smaller man beamed as he sat up, his pants already tenting up and he had no shame whatsoever to cover it up. Dylan pushed himself up moving over to Nat, placing his hand on the man's chest, his fingers splaying out. "Oh, Stevie, I'm so glad you've come to save me and my boredom," Dylan purred.

Nathaniel raised a questioning brow, "Stevie?"

"Yeah, we're role-playing! You're dressed up as Captain America, y'know Steve," Dylan huffed, "And….You'll call me Bucky." Dylan grinned excitedly before slipping back into his character. "You've worked so hard, I should thank you the best way I can," Dylan winked at him as he traced the taller man's chest as he slowly sank down to his knees. "I'll give you an amazing blow job to start off. I've been told they're the best," Dylan snickered as he traced the brief's elastic band with his fingertip with one hand as the other held onto Nat's thigh.

Nat bit his lip as the darker haired male nipped at the thin material of Nat's briefs. Dylan nipped and licked along the outline of the other man's dick making sure he could feel it. His fingers gently tugged the elastic band down slowly, enjoying the quiet groans from the other man. He very much enjoyed the noises he was causing Nat to make. But when he finally did let the elastic band far enough Nat's dick nearly hit him in the face making Dylan chuckle.

"Wow, mister Stevie, your little captain looks so happy to see me." Dylan purred looking up at him as he moved his hand up to wrap around Nathaniel's dick. Dylan licked his lips hungrily as he leaned in closer, pressing hungry open mouth kisses along Nat's dick making the other man groan more.

Hearing Nat's breathing hitching and becoming labored was more of a turn on for Dylan. He slipped the tip of Nat's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves knowing well enough that would cause the other man to gasp slightly. He couldn't help but grin as he slowly took more of Nat's dick, his lips covering his teeth but in the process making his drool run down past his lips and along the other man's dick.

"Dy-Bucky," Nat just barely remembered that the other man wanted him to call him Bucky instead of his actual name. Nat's breath was coming out more labored, the warmth of Dylan's mouth felt incredible honestly. Nat didn't know who told Dylan he was good at blow jobs, but they were right. They were very fucking right as Nat's hand snaked through Dylan's black hair letting it fall. "That feels incredible," Nat groaned, watching Dylan move his head back and forth taking in a bit deeper every time.

Nat let out a sigh as he felt himself getting closer to his climax and he wasn't ready for that, not this early. He tugged at Dylan's hair till he was back enough, looking up at Nat with his dick still slightly pressed against the other's chin. Those half lidded eyes, the expression on the nerdy boy's face was enough to make the other throb and twitch.

"Is this too much excitement for the captain?" Dylan teased, his breath barely brushing against Nat's dick made him shudder. The grin on Dylan's lips curled more as his hand started to pump and twist on Nat's dick making Nat groan as he arched his back just slightly pressing his dick against Dylan's lips but at an angle that he couldn't push into his mouth.

"Come on cap, cum for me," Dylan purred between licks and kisses at Nat's twitching dick and honestly it didn't take long before the boy's face was covered in the hot thick cum. Dylan's chest was raising and falling just as fast as Nat's, his pants cramped as the tip of his own dick was leaking with pre-cum. Even without it being touched or his ass for that fact he was turned on. He wanted to ride Nat even more now, wanting to feel that twitching feeling inside of him right now.

"Dylan," Nat groaned as he panted, he couldn't believe he…he came on the boy's face, he was trying to avoid that. But…But fuck it did kinda look hot…Though he groaned less than pleased as he watched the boy lick at the cum that he could reach with his tongue. That was still kinda gross in his opinion.

"Didn't that feel really good?" Dylan purred as he wiped the cum off his face with the back of his sleeve before tugging his own jacket and shirt off. He wasn't ripped like Nat but a little more plush than him. He staggered to get up and leaned up nipping at Nat's jaw as he unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them off.

"Come on, you better not be done for the night with just that," Dylan teased as he moved back, walking over to the bed, kicking off his jeans in the process. No matter how many times Nat sees those sloth and yellow heart printed boxers the other seemed to love never ceased to amaze him. He was just reminded how nerdy this perverted boy really was. With Dylan not looking, Nat licked his lips slightly as he walked closer.

"Come on, hurry up Captain, I wanna feel you inside me already." Dylan whined as he tugged his boxers down to his knees, wiggling his ass towards the other man.

"You really are in the mood for it," Nat teased Dylan as he reached over running his fingers up along Dylan's crack up to the puckered hole. As Nat teased the small entrance he reached past Dylan grabbing the small bottle of lube. He popped the lid off and squirted the cool liquid down onto his fingers but letting it hit along Dylan's ass. He slightly smirked at the boy's slight gasp at the cool liquid.

Nat might not talk a lot but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy this. No, he very much did enjoy this. He enjoyed it as he slipped a finger inside of Dylan who gasped and moaned as Nat slowly teased the hole.

"Nat, please," Dylan moaned his face pressed into one of Nat's pillows. Nat didn't hesitate to add a second finger, a third once the hole seemed to loosen up a bit more. Dylan's moans were bouncing off the small room's walls. Nat didn't have to worry about himself as he was hard again just listening to the perverted boy's moans and groans. "Captain, I-I'm ready for it now," Dylan moaned as he leaned back up looking back at Nat. The red on Dylan's cheeks made him look irresistible honestly.

Nat pulled his fingers out and was about to lather his dick up with some lube but was stopped with swats at his hand by the other boy. "No, No! I told you I was going to give you a good time, I'm going to do all the hard work." Dylan huffed but grinned coyly at Nat.

Nat sighed, he still not fully used to Dylan always wanting to lead them into their sexual adventures. "Fine." The tan man grumbled as he moved so he was more relaxed as he laid back. Even without him really grinning it was a turn on for Dylan. Dylan grabbed the bottle of lube and the box of condoms they kept in the drawer of Nat's night stand as he moved over to Nat. Dylan expertly rolled the condom on using his mouth to start and then just used his hand to roll it down the rest of the way before he squeezed a glump of lube onto his palm before abandoning the bottle on the bed, his hand pumping Nat's hard dick, making the other groan once again.

"You ready Captain America?" Dylan teased. He moved to straddle the other man's lap. Though his back facing Nat's face. "Pull up your legs," He purred, which Nat sighed but did just that. He was going to let the other do as he pleased for now. Nat groaned though as Dylan teasingly let Nat slowly enter his already twitching hole.

"Dylan," Nat groaned his hands both resting on Dylan's calves, still not grasping the other's hips. He didn't care one way or another what position they did, in the end it felt good for both of them and that's what mattered. Between Nat's husky groans and Dylan's moans it was clear what they were doing, so both of them, more Nat than Dylan hoped the other roommates were out. Nat watched as Dylan raised his hips and fell back, twisting his hips side to side to grind on Nat's dick, rubbing against his prostate making him moan and arch his back. That's when Nat felt the hot splats of cum against his thighs, making him chuckle, running one hand up along Dylan's back.

"Dylan, you enjoying yourself?" Nat's husky voice rumbled and even without it being next to Dylan's ear it sent shivers down his spine. Fuck that voice made him feel so good, everything about Nat could drive him crazy when it came to sex. He was his favorite partner that was sure, considering just how good it felt during moments like these and the fact that Nat didn't cling onto him.

"I am," Dylan purred glancing back giving the other a seductive grin, "What about you? I feel you twitching like crazy inside me~." That was when the quieter of the two boys reached up grasping Dylan's waist pulling him down rather rougher than he meant, but it felt good as Dylan clenched around him and moaned so clearly lost in the feeling.

Nat panted as his hips met Dylan's as he felt the warmth of his own cum trapped inside of the latex, but it didn't matter as it still felt incredible. Dylan had forgotten about the role-play as he was moaning the other man's name with every hit against his prostate. Dylan's hands were grasping tightly on Nat's knees as the other managed to thrust inside of him at this angle.

Eventually though Nat finished off, slowly stopping. Dylan on the other hand was holding onto Nat's legs unsure he could move at the moment without causing himself more pleasure and forgetting that he was suppose to be getting off of him. It took a few moments to calm himself down but when Dylan could he slowly pulled off of Nat and flopped onto the bed beside the tan man.

While Dylan was on his side facing the other man, Nat was getting the condom off, tying the end before he tossed it into the trashcan. Once Nat finished that the other boy rolled over so he could cuddle into Nat's side.

"That felt incredible," Dylan purred as he casually hooked a leg over the other's hip. It really wasn't for any sexual need, just to cuddle and be comfortable. Which the other didn't mind too much. It was becoming a habit to cuddle after sex if it was just before bed.

"Yeah." Nat mumbled as he pressed his face into the other boy's hair, his arms carefully slipping around Dylan, though not holding him to keep him right there. It was just a nice comfort they shared. Dylan watched as the other boy slowly fell asleep, if it wasn't for the fact that Dylan looked so damn comfortable Nat would've moved away to take the shirt off but that was impossible as he didn't want to wake the boy up.

So instead Nat just softly hummed to the tune of Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd, slowly drifting asleep as he drew soft shapes along the other's back.   


End file.
